<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>3H x Pokemon Notes by Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768433">3H x Pokemon Notes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread/pseuds/Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread'>Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3H x Pokemon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Also His Dark Materials flavors, Alternate Universe - Pokemon, But I don't want to tag them all, Gen, Never finished reading that first book though, Please use this idea!, Pokemon, Pokemon AU, Pokemon Conquest flavors, Pokémon Trainer AU, The more the merrier!, the gang's all here</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:47:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread/pseuds/Bowser_Sourpuss_Bread</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m posting my notes for this AU in the hopes that more people will have fun with the possibilities of Pokemon crossovers. If you use this AU, you can credit me. Or not. It’s not like I own Pokemon or Fire Emblem after all!</p><p>Fire Emblem Three Houses spoilers within!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>3H x Pokemon [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2187849</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>3H x Pokemon Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Like Pokemon Conquest, one “Link” Pokemon per person. Let’s give them telepathy too. Legends say the Pokemon represents your heart. (So we’re pulling from His Dark Materials too.) Thus, if you lose yourself, your Pokemon also leaves. Children generally find their Pokemon around age 10 (i.e: puberty, adolescence, finding yourself).</p><p>Different Link legends</p><ul>
<li>Faerghus= a bunch of Pokemon fight for you, and the one that appears to you is the strongest</li>
<li>Adrestia= the original nobles bred noble Pokemon that are seeking out those holy bloodlines</li>
<li>Leicester= your Link Pokemon is born at the same time as you</li>
</ul><p> </p><p>Some noble families hide their child’s real Pokemon, if that form is considered unsuitable, with a “House” Pokemon that they generally breed (that was generally the House Founder’s Pokemon).</p><p> </p><p>Because of the Crest experiments, Edelgard’s, Lysithea’s, (and Byleth’s too) Pokemon are disabled. This is unusual because Pokemon are really only effectively hurt by other Pokemon.</p><p> </p><p>Mostly pulled from <a href="https://i.redd.it/b8d5hauy6fn31.png"> this </a> . Please support BeanieCapPrints! This is their <a href="https://twitter.com/beaniecapprints">Twitter</a>. This is their <a href="https://www.instagram.com/beaniecapprints/">Instagram</a>.</p><hr/><p>
  <b>Black Eagles</b>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Character</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pokemon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Edelgard</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Rufflet (blind) → Braviary</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hubert</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Gastly → Gengar</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Caspar</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Clobbopus → Grapploct</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Dorothea</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Buneary → Lopunny</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Bernadetta</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Oddish → Vileplume</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Petra</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Poochyena → Mightyena</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Linhardt</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Munna → Musharna</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ferdinand</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Sinistea → Poltegeist</p>
<p>(Front Pokemon: Ponyta)</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <b>Blue Lions</b>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Character</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pokemon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Dimitri</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Shinx → Luxray (leaves after Dimitri goes murderhobo)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Dedue</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Larvitar → Tyranitar?</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Mercedes</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Happiny → Blissey</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Annette</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Misdreavus → Mismagius</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Felix</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pawniard → Bisharp</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Sylvain</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Snom → Frosmoth</p>
<p>(Front Pokemon: Houndour)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ashe</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pachirisu</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ingrid</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Rookidee → Corviknight</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <b>Golden Deer</b>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Character</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pokemon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Claude</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Deerling → Sawsbuck (maybe a special form representing Almyra’s weather/seasons)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hilda</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Stufful → Bewear</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lorenz</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Budew → Roserade</p>
<p>(Front Pokemon: Milotic)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Ignatz</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Smeargle</p>
<p>(Front Pokemon: Hoothoot)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Raphael</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Torchic → Blaziken</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Marianne</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Blitzle → Zebstrika?</p>
<p>(Front Pokemon: Galarian Ponyta)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Leonie</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pinsir</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Lysithea</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Spoink → Grumpig (low stamina / chronic illness)</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <b>Church of Seiros</b>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Character</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pokemon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Byleth</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Dreepy → Dragapult (doesn’t have telepathy, so it’s an invisible disability)</p>
<p>(Dialga)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Cyril</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Trapinch → Flygon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Rhea</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Swablu → Altaria</p>
<p>(Reshiram)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Catherine</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Elekid → Electivire</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Shamir</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Magby → Magmortar</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Seteth</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Dratini → Dragonite</p>
<p>(Latios)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Flayn</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Horsea → Kingdra</p>
<p>(Latias)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Manuela</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Jigglypuff → Wigglytuff</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hanneman</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Elgyem → Beheeyem</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Alois</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Hawlucha</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Gilbert</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Huh, I wonder why he doesn’t seem to have a Pokemon….</p>
<p>(Pineco → Fortress left when Gilbert never returned to his family like a whiny lil bitch)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Jertiza</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Honedge → Aegislash</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Jeralt</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Mudbray → Mudsdale</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sewer Rats</b>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Character</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pokemon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Yuri</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Vullaby → Mandibuzz</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Balthus</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Galarian Meowth → Perrserker</p>
<p>(Most of his family had regular Meowth.)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Hapi</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Absol</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Constance</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Cherubi → Cherrim</p>
<p>(Maybe used to have a Front? Snivy → Serperior)</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><p> </p><p>
  <b>Misc.</b>
</p><table>
<tbody>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Character</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Pokemon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Miklan</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Sizzlipede → Centiskorch</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Monica</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>(Front Pokemon: Staravia)</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>We’ll see TWSID don’t have Pokemon</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Cuz they ~aliens~</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Gatekeeper</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Alolan Sandshrew → Alolan Sandslash</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Abysskeeper</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Sandshrew → Sandslash</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Maybe soldiers of a house need to sign over their Pokemon in times of war? To use their House’s Pokemon?</p>
</td>
<td> </td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Judith</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Ralts → Gallade</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Rodrigue</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Skarmory or Shieldon → Bastiodon</p>
</td>
</tr>
<tr>
<td>
<p>Glenn</p>
</td>
<td>
<p>Shieldon → Bastiodon</p>
</td>
</tr>
</tbody>
</table><hr/><p>What happened to animals? I don’t think that’s a terribly important question, but the explanation I thought of was that animals existed until some great magical event turned them into Pokemon/magical beasts/whatever you want to call them. (Maybe that “great magical event” was the death of the Nabateans?)</p><p> </p><p>“House” Pokemon: (I copy + pasted the names of all these noble houses, but… I kinda don’t wanna go that deep with the worldbuilding. XD)</p><ul>
<li>Hrveslg=</li>
<li>Vestra=</li>
<li>Aegir=</li>
<li>Arundel=</li>
<li>Bergliez=</li>
<li>Hyrm=</li>
<li>Bartels=</li>
<li>Hevring=</li>
<li>Ochs=</li>
<li>Varley=</li>
<li>Essar=</li>
<li>Gerth=</li>
<li>Nuvelle=</li>
<li>Blaiddyd=</li>
<li>Fraldarius=</li>
<li>Gautier=</li>
<li>Galatea=</li>
<li>Dominic=</li>
<li>Charon=</li>
<li>Gaspard=</li>
<li>Rowe=</li>
<li>Kleiman=</li>
<li>Riegan=</li>
<li>Gloucester=</li>
<li>Goneril=</li>
<li>Ordelia=</li>
<li>Edmund=</li>
<li>Daphnel=</li>
<li>Albrecht=</li>
</ul><hr/><p>AU Notes: You can also combine this with a modern AU to avoid The Big Sads (™), but I thought using the canon story would make it easier to align character development moments (Pokemon evolutions).</p><p> </p><p>Might add a list of moments I consider candidates for Pokemon evolutions here.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>